


Happily-Ever-Aftering

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Camelot (1967), Camelot - Lerner/Loewe
Genre: Body Hair, Cuckolding, Fanart, Masturbation, Multi, No reason for medieval women to shave their legs don't @ me, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Arthur watching his wife fuck his best friend, for the seasonofkink prompt "emotion play/jealousy"





	Happily-Ever-Aftering

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the first time I post a drawing of the forever ot3 it's 1967 movieverse porn


End file.
